Attente
by cloudsdreams
Summary: Elle l'a toujours attendu. Et cette fois ci ne faisait pas exception. Elle continuait toujours de l'attendre. Couple : Kanda x Lenalee. Attention : mort d'un personnage explicite.


**Auteur :** Cloudsdreams

**Titre :** Attente

**Paring :** Lenalee Lee x Yuu Kanda

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

**Remarque :** C'est mon deuxième one-shot D Gray-Man, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos opinions. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Attente**

Lenalee Lee courut aussi rapidement que ses jambes lui permirent lors qu'elle apprit la nouvelle.

Kanda était rentré d'une mission...en vie mais inconscient. Outre le fait qu'il ait été attaqué par surprise, son combat s'était avéré beaucoup plus difficile que d'habitude. Et maintenant, voilà le résultat. Allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de côtoyer. Sa vie n'était pas en danger mais il semblait s'être profondément dormit, comme dans une sorte de coma léger.

Chaque jour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir le voir. Elle s'inquiétait ; c'était normal, non ? Après tout, c'était dans sa nature.

A chaque visite, elle amenait toujours avec elle une fleur, ou tout un bouquet. Sa taille variait ; tantôt il ne s'agissait que d'un lys et d'une pâquerette, tantôt lilas, roses et marguerites se retrouvaient attachés par le même ruban de soie rouge. Et quelque soit la provenance des fleurs, Lenalee n'en était jamais à cour.

Plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait une sorte de nouvelle habitude. Le sommeil de Kanda était une vraie énigme pour les infirmières, qui pensait qu'il se serait réveillé depuis bien longtemps déjà. Pourtant, il demeurait paisiblement endormi dans ce lit. Et voir la jeune fille lui parler, lui sourire, tout en tenant sa main dans les siennes n'était plus chose abstraite pour le personnel soignant.

Lorsqu'elle devait partir en mission, elle trouvait toujours un moment, aussi court soit-il, pour venir l'avertir, lui offrant un baiser sur le front comme cadeau de départ. Et lorsqu'elle revenait, blessée ou pas, la première chose qu'elle faisait était de l'en informer, lui déposant un baiser sur le front comme cadeau de retour. Puis, sa routine se réinstallait - pour peu qu'elle eut vraiment été brisée.

La place qu'il avait pris dans son cœur se montrait ainsi ; par ces fleurs qui jamais ne manquaient, par ses mots et sourires qu'elle lui envoyait, par cette présence immanquablement quotidienne, par cet espoir qui jamais ne tarissait.

Bien sur, elle ne négligeait pas amis et famille pour autant. Après tout, tous auraient voulu avoir autant de foi en son réveil qu'elle en avait. Ils avaient tous eu tort.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux. Le temps qu'il avait passé endormi avait arrêté d'être compté depuis fort longtemps. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, la première personne qu'il voulut voir était la jeune Lee mais elle n'était pas là. Elle ne venait plus depuis quelques jours déjà. La fleur solitaire à demie fanée en était la preuve. Elle n'avait pas perdu patience. Non, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer. Seulement...quelques jours plus tôt, elle revint d'une mission mais elle ne put pas aller le voir. Cependant, elle l'attendait.

Ses jambes lui paraissaient de plomb, ses pas résonnaient lourdement dans le silence du couloir et il lui semblait qu'il devait faire preuve d'efforts herculéens ne serait-ce que pour mouvoir un pied devant l'autre. Son corps criait de douleur et réclamait le repos ; il grinçait des dents et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, allant parfois jusqu'au sang, pour rester conscient. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait pas encore abandonner. Car après tout, elle l'attendait, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis la réalité le frappa d'un grand coup, comme s'il eut besoin de cela pour être achevé. Ses genoux ne purent supporter son poids plus longtemps. Ils se dérobèrent sous son corps, laissant celui-ci tomber à terre dans un bruit étouffé. Il tourna douloureusement la tête, incapable de bouger quelconque autre muscle, et dirigea son regard vers cette vérité si durement cruelle. Froidement insensible à sa détresse intérieure, ignorant sa lente agonie et ravivant sa peine pour mieux faire saigner sa blessure, la sérénité du visage immobile de cette sainte statue était une insulte à sa douleur. L'ange priait. L'ange se moquait. L'ange implorait un dieu dont Kanda ne voulait plus croire en l'existence. Ce dieu qui l'avait élevé indifférent au monde qui l'entoure. Ce dieu qui lui avait fait connaître ce rayon de soleil que Lenalee Lee incarnait pour lui ; petite lumière dans les froides ténèbres éternelles. Ce même dieu qui, à présent, le faisait goûter à l'amer sentiment qu'était la souffrance.

Il se mit à pleuvoir mais nulle volonté n'animait le jeune homme, à jamais perdu dans sa douleur. Allen Walker et Lavi, qui l'avaient discrètement suivit depuis son départ de l'infirmerie, vinrent l'aider. Il n'eut même pas la force de lutter - ni même en eut-il l'idée - et se laissa docilement entraîner loin d'elle...dans la chaleur du monde des vivants. Ils comprenaient sa peine...ou tout du moins, le croyaient-ils.

Morte au combat, lui avait-on dit. Ce fut trop dur pour lui d'y croire ; il rejeta la vérité, inconscient de son acte. Erreur humaine. Erreur de vivant.

Parce-qu'il l'était encore, en vie, et qu'elle ne l'était plus. Mais la seule chose dont il fut on ne peut plus sur était qu'elle continuait de l'attendre...toujours.

**FIN**


End file.
